Archangel
by Darkkon27
Summary: Percy isn't just a demigod. He isn't exactly human either. He's something greater than both of them. An Angel. AU, Ascended!Percy, Angel!Percy


**Archangel**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters from Percy Jackson. Evangelion crossover.**

**Summary: Percy Jackson isn't just a demigod. He's not even human. The immortal world will never be the same again. Angel!Percy, AU.**

**AN: Beware, this story is somewhat dark, as well as including some vulgar language, so please bear with me.**

/START/

Prologue – Rainy day

/Date: 14 – 07 – 2003, Time: 2000 hours, Location: New York/

Percy hated the rain. It didn't matter that he never got wet, or the fact that water was his natural element. All that rain did for him was bringing back painful memories.

_Dark, brooding skies-_

Memories he didn't want or need.

_-withered roses, befitting her death-_

So he locked them away, erased them from his mind. But some remained.

_-running, staggering, through the rain, blood and tears streaming onto uncaring ground-_

He _really_ hated the rain.

Percy opened his eyes, and ocean-green irises stared uncaringly at the world.

He looked down, and saw the lights of countless vehicles, only specks of illumination at this height. Dark, stormy clouds rumbled with thunder, and lightning occasionally flashed over the city of New York.

A casual observer might have seen a tall young man of around seventeen, with messy, neck-length black hair that fluttered in the wind. A dark longcoat flickered in the storm, revealing navy jeans and black shoes. The folded collar of a white shirt could be seen above the neck of his coat.

Rain struck against the figure as he stood at the edge of a nondescript fifty storey apartment building, face set in an impassive expression, arms at his side. He gazed at the tip of the Empire State Building, where the amalgamation of stormy clouds seemed darkest.

A sudden buffet of wind pelted a stronger wave of rain at the teen, who simply ignored it as it slid off of him and his clothing, leaving them both completely dry.

Returning to his observation of the city he spread his right hand slightly, where a soft red glow materialized.

Without a sound, a blood-red bident appeared in his grip, extended to a length of six metres. It featured a double-helical structure, the majority of it composed from two tightly interwoven strands. At one end, the strands unravelled, each forming one of two massive, pointed tines.

Percy gripped the lance more firmly, before rapidly twisting one hundred and eighty degrees, throwing out a hand that was now empty of its recent occupant.

There, almost twelve metres away, was his lance, lodged firmly at an angle into the top of the apartment complex. A hellhound lay on the ground, the bident having speared through its head, spine, and body, and yet still retained enough force to drive through half a metre of reinforced concrete.

As the hellhound dissolved into golden dust, the green-eyed teen held out his hand, upon which the impacted lance disappeared, only to reappear in the hold of its owner.

Percy watched as the rain washed away the golden dust, the crimson weapon in his hand flickering out of existence just as quietly as it had come.

"The attacks are becoming more frequent." He intoned quietly. "Why are they so insistent on killing me?"

Receiving no answer, not that he expected one, be turned back to his view.

The attacks were of no threat to him, comparing them to himself would be like comparing a match to a forest fire. But they were becoming a nuisance. They were unknown variables. And if there was one thing Percy hated, it was not having information on an enemy.

So far, the only things that he had gleaned, was that he was a 'demigod'. Several of the creatures, similar to the one he had recently ended, had spat out the word with hate, loathing, and even a little fear. He didn't know what he had done to receive this kind of animosity, but he was going to find out.

/

Percy Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and an unknown father. Records never showed that Sally had any form of legal relationship with anyone, and no-one asked, or cared. At the age of three, like most other children, he began pre-school.

It was apparent even from the first day that Percy was different. While the other youths were content with playing with blocks and finger-painting, Percy would sit on a chair, watching everyone else like a hawk. Any attempt to persuade him otherwise resulted in a blank stare that managed to unnerve anyone who tried. This continued till he turned five, when he moved on to the next level of education.

And promptly left his classmates in the dust.

Percy learned at an unbelievable rate, a single example was usually enough for him to add and store a piece of information. In sports, the first game would be spent watching the players, and afterwards; he would win every game with ruthless precision.

As he grew older, his skills only improved, and to the astonishment of the school staff, so did his ability to learn. It wasn't uncommon now for Percy to understand a concept before being introduced to it. Every test he took received full marks, every sport he played, he won, time and again. He was popular with the student body, despite being a quiet and introverted person.

By the time he reached the age of fifteen, Percy had accumulated enough knowledge and experience to graduate high school. To everyone else, Percy was a smart young man, with a promising future ahead of him.

It came to an end on his sixteenth birthday.

/

Sally Jackson, on the eighteenth of March, 2003, was fatally injured in a car crash. A simple accident, one of many that takes place all around the world. Not many people would mourn for Sally Jackson. Her parents were dead, and she had no living relatives she was aware of. Percy's father, whoever he may have been, was never located. She didn't have many friends, and her workmates rarely spoke to her.

But one person mourned. He was the only one who did.

At her funeral, the solitary figure of a sixteen year-old teen stood in the rain, unnoticed tears trailing down his face.

It was during this period, almost a week after his mother's death, in which Percy Jackson disappeared.

The police were notified, social services alerted, and a missing notice was pinned all around Manhattan. Police spent months searching for the boy, at the behest of several concerned teachers and potential employers.

No trace.

Three years passed, and Percy slowly faded to the back of everyone's mind. A search was made occasionally, but many had given up.

They admitted to themselves, sadly and reluctantly, that he was most likely dead.

They were wrong.

/

/Date: 04 – 10 – 2003, Time: 1330 hours, Location: Manhattan, New York/

Believe it or not, Hades, the ruler of the Underworld, _did _get out every now and then. He didn't spend all his time cooped up in his palace, where he schemed and plotted to get revenge on his brothers.

The Lord of the Underworld was in a candy store. He took care to hide his appearance, masking his godly energy as best as he could. If any of his family saw him, he'd be the laughing stock of Olympus.

Hastily, he strode out of the store, walking to the nearest shadowed alleyway to return home.

He stopped abruptly.

A young man stood in his way. The first thing he noticed was the eyes. Eyes that he recognized. Along with the energy pouring off him in waves, there was only one person that he could be.

"Poseidon!"

'Poseidon' tilted his head quizzically. "Who?"

Hades snarled. "Don't play games with me, _brother._ What do you want?"

Sea-green eyes narrowed. "I was not aware that I had living relatives. Do you know Sally Jackson?"

Now it was Hades' turn to be confused. Poseidon wasn't one to beat around the bush. His brother wasn't himself. "Sally Jackson? What are you talking about? Of course you have relatives. I'm your _brother._"

"You look nothing like myself."

Hades frowned. It was now obvious that Poseidon had lost his mind. That wouldn't be good.

For Poseidon, that is.

But the question remained, how did it happen? Poseidon was a strong willed individual, and despite their mutual dislike of each other, Hades admitted that the sea god would not be easy to break.

Hades backtracked. The teen in front of him looked around seventeen, wearing casual clothing that befit his age. He had the signature sea-green eyes and messy, raven black hair. He had a slight tan, and kept the good looks that made him so popular on Olympus. The only thing out of place was his black longcoat. Poseidon didn't wear black clothing. That wasn't his style.

The god of death's mind worked furiously. The being in front of him couldn't be one of Barnacle Beard's spawn. Not only had they sworn on the Styx, but the teen gave off energy that rivalled a minor god. So did his own, admittedly, but he assumed that they were both masking their presences.

No, it had to be Poseidon.

But why the sudden amnesia?

Hades' eyes narrowed. In the span of him thinking, the teen hadn't moved an inch. He had only stood, eyes locked on his own.

Slowly, he took his hand out of his pocket, holding a golden drachma. A wave of his hand created mist to his right, where he flicked his coin. 'Poseidon' just tilted his head. Another clue.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Poseidon, god of the sea."

The mist cleared, showing Poseidon in his Underwater Palace. He looked up in surprise, obviously shocked to see Hades messaging him.

"What is it now, Hades?"

Hades' eyes widened. It was impossible to fool Iris. You could block her, yes, but you couldn't direct her to another being that wasn't intended. Poseidon was in his palace, which meant the teen in front of him must be…

A demigod.

A powerful one. One with enough power to match a minor god or goddess.

Hades turned angrily to his brother, who still looked confused at the call. How dare he look confused? He had broken the oath! It was bad enough that Zeus had, but Poseidon too?!

"You broke the oath, _brother._" Hades hissed.

Guilt flashed in the sea god's eyes for only a split second, but Hades caught it. "Am I the only one who kept to our terms?!"

The god of death was breathing hard, only just keeping himself from killing the demigod spawn in front of him. No, he would do it later.

Poseidon sighed in resignation. There was no way for him to deny it. He had no idea how Hades found out, but it would be better to tell the truth now. "Yes, Hades, I broke the oath. But how did you know?"

Hades expression grew worse. "How did I know? I can _see _your spawn right in front of me!"

He angled the Iris message so the teen was in the sea god's view.

Poseidon's face grew slightly happier. It was obvious that he was happy to meet his son. "Perseus." He whispered.

Perseus blinked. "Who are you?"

Poseidon smiled. "I'm your father. Poseidon."

"My father was named after a Greek god?"

The sea god's smile grew bigger. "No, son, I _am _the Greek god."

During the exchange, Hades had watched with rising fury. Zeus had mercilessly killed Maria only for the reason that she had given Hades children. Fearing the death of his children, he had sent them away to the Lotus casino, keeping them safe, at the cost of not being able to watch over them.

Now Poseidon and his spawn had found each other, and no doubt he would defend his son to the end. Poseidon was loyal to his family, and Hades didn't believe that he would stop at a demigod child.

But that wouldn't matter if he took the boy somewhere that his father couldn't reach. Like another god's domain.

The Underworld.

He turned the Iris message away, causing Poseidon to yell angrily at his brother, whose face was contorted into a vengeful expression. In his palace, Poseidon felt his heart turn to lead. He knew that expression.

"Hades, no!" Poseidon flashed as he tried to reach his son.

Perseus watched, unmoving, as the man with shoulder-length black hair sped to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hades had some trouble teleporting the boy. His innate godly energy was strong, fighting against the foreign pull of shadows. Hades smirked. The boy was powerful, but Hades was a member of the big three. A measly demigod wouldn't be able to stop him.

Poseidon flashed inside the alleyway, only to see his son being whisked away by Hades.

"PERCY!"

/END/

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, to any of those who are still reading. I decided to start with a completely new plot, sorry if you get confused.**

**Please leave a review if you can, feedback is what I need to make this story better.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
